


Furious //jensoo//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [6]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, jennie is a fallen angel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: дженни — падший ангел — её жизнь сжигает, а она прожигает её в отместку.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588





	Furious //jensoo//

**Author's Note:**

> song for ff: Rob Dougan - Furious Angels

дженни — падший ангел — крылья черные, обугленные, пеплом осыпаются, оставляя серые следы-полоски в жизни каждого, кто подойдет слишком близко — горячо и больно. нимб потускневший мигает над головой не по-ангельски неоново-желтым — поблескивание освещает жизнь на ближайшие двадцать минут — дженни планов на дольше не строит.  
дженни не помнит своего падения, но и жизни другой тоже не помнит — наверное, падшими не только становятся, но и рождаются. дженни — крепкий кофе и алкоголь — вопреки здравому смыслу алкоголь по утрам, а кофе — поздним вечером — потому что так день пережить проще и здравый смысл — это не про дженни. дженни — табак — тоже крепкий — всегда три сигареты за шестнадцать часов и волосы прокуренные и голос хриплый — подкуривает от горящих краев крыльев — их остатков — и затягивается глубоко — выдыхает дым клубами и кольцами иногда — под настроение. дженни — огонь, что невозможно укротить или приручить — он сжигает её изнутри, из сердца и цепной реакцией — полностью. дженни не надеется на белые крылья и светлое будущее, потому что надежда — глупое чувство, эмоции — роскошь, ей не по карману, а все вокруг огня боятся.

дженни — падший ангел — её жизнь сжигает, а она прожигает её в отместку — становится ангелом хранителем. просто джису напилась в стельку после неудачной недели — стандартный микс из истеричного босса, расставания с парнем и повседневных проблем она глушила миксом напитков, в названиях и вкусах которых не понимала ничего. просто джису решила срезать путь домой через квартал, куда ночью заглядывать не стоит — днем тоже не желательно — и напоролась на неприятности. просто дженни видела джису в баре и пошла следом — темной тенью, бесшумно, только оставляя серые дорожки пепла — а потом просто спасла ей жизнь. те два ублюдка со слишком длинными руками получили по заслугам — дженни сожгла их до тла своей яростью, не оставив и пепла — они не были достойны даже этого.

джису на утро не помнит ничего — только два черных крыла и мерцающий ярко-желтый цвет — вот что осталось у неё в памяти от прошлой ночи, каждую секунду вспыхивая перед глазами — и тепло. джису помнит, что ей было тепло — хочет на алкоголь все списать, но между алкоголем и теплом равно не ставится и джису уравнение решить никак не может — даже имени переменной не знает.

дженни на утро помнит все — и глаза с помутненным взглядом, и волосы фиолетовые, и движения плавные, и всхлипы, и слезы горячие, шипящие на тлеющих крыльях — и хочет забыть, но стереть воспоминания не получается. дженни впервые выкуривает больше трех за шестнадцать и пьет кофе утром, потому что днем отправляется на поиски темных глаз и фиолетовых волос и плавных движений.

дженни находит джису в парке недалеко от бара с сэндвичем и кофе — латте из старбакса — и читает имя на стаканчике «джису». у дженни крылья гореть начинают — быстро, стремительно скрываясь под пламенем — и терять ей нечего — она подходит ближе, закрывая джису солнце.

— привет, джису

джису поднимает глаза как только свет солнца сменяется тусклым мерцанием и замирает, потому что крылья догорают, в глазах у дженни огонь, а у джису ночь вчерашняя в голове оживает. она легко чужой руки касается и пальцы переплетает.

— спасибо

и у дженни крылья белые.


End file.
